1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a low-profile electrical connector, which comprises an outer housing, a movable inner housing movable in and out of a sliding space of the outer housing, mating contact pins mounted inside the movable inner housing, and a flexible connection interface electrically connected with the mating contact pins and extending out of the movable inner housing and the outer housing for connection to an external transmission interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, notebook computers, tablet computers and many other high mobility electronic apparatus are well developed and widely used by people for different applications. Further, with the fast and vigorous development of the internet and web services, people can connect an electronic apparatus to the internet for information searching, real time communication or playing online games.
Further, it is the market trend to create notebook computer, tablet computer and mobility electronic apparatus having light, thin, short and small characteristics. In consequence, circuit board electronic components must be made extremely strong, small and precise. Further, many different electrical connectors may be used in an electronic apparatus to connect different components and parts to a circuit board. An electrical connector for installation in a circuit board for the connection of a network connector has multiple contact pins mounted therein for bonding to respective electric contacts at a circuit board for transmitting network signal through the circuit board to a control circuit.
Further, different electrical plug connectors or modular plugs are created for use in small-sized electronic apparatus for different applications. For example, an RJ-45 modular plug is a connector standard for telephone cables or for computer network (Ethernet) cables; a four- or six-wire RJ-11 connector used primarily to connect telephone equipment. RJ-11 connectors are also used to connect some types of local-area networks (LANs), although RJ-45 connectors are more common. An RJ series connector has a standard specification and a certain dimension. However, the thickness design of modern notebook computer or tablet computer must be smaller than a conventional RJ series connector. In order to maintain a low profile, clamshell type connectors are created. A clamshell type connector comprises a base member, a cover member pivotally connected to the base member and defining with the base member an insertion space, and a plurality of contact pins mounted inside the insertion space. During application, the cover shell is turned outwardly relative to the base member to a tilted open position for allowing insertion of an external mating network plug connector into the insertion space. However, when opening the cover shell, the pivot pins of the cover shell may be accidentally forced out of respective pivot holes at the base member, causing separation between the base member and the cover shell. When the clamshell type connector is in the close position, it exhibits a low profile. However, when the cover shell is opened and kept in the tilted open position, the clamshell type connector occupies a relatively greater vertical space. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector, which constantly maintains a low profile either in a close position or open position.